Season of Love
by TaraCullen1
Summary: Bella has a series of flashbacks of when she first started dating Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jealousy

I smiled at my loving husband, whom I've been happily married to for two years. I had the most beautiful daughter ever named Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Her age was only two years old, but she was the size of an eight year old, very bright and could do just about anything. You're probably wondering how she could be the size of an eight year old, but be only two years old, right? Well you see, Renesmee is half human half vampire. I got pregnant just after I married Edward and was still human. The pregnancy was not a normal pregnancy. Instead of the nine months it normally takes for a baby to be fully developed, Renesmee was born in little over a month after she was conceived. We didn't even think that a vampire could get a human pregnant, but apparently they can.

Edward was sitting at his beautiful grand piano playing a lullaby that he had just finished writing for me. I continued to smile, my eyes filling up with empty tears; vampires couldn't cry. Edward struck the last chord and the tune lingered in the air. "It's beautiful, Edward." I told him sincerely.

Edward turned to face me. "You really think so?" He asked.

I nodded my head gently, for Renesmee lay asleep on my lap, and I didn't want to wake her. "Of course I do." I said stroking Renesmee's bronze hair.

"Ah, she fell asleep." Edward noticed as he glanced at the sleeping babe in my lap.

I nodded. "Yeah, right in the middle of the song."

Edward stood up from the piano bench. "I'll carry her to her room." He offered as he walked over to the couch.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I've got her. Remember, I am a lot stronger than you think." I joked as I slowly stood up with Nessie in my arms.

I couldn't believe I was calling her Nessie now. I hated that nickname when Jacob Black first gave it to her. Jake was my best friend, who was also a werewolf. Jake had imprinted on Nessie when she was just born and now they're destined to be together forever. I admit I was angry at Jake for imprint on my newborn baby girl. And I was especially not happy about him one day being my son-in-law, but I guess the anger eventually subsided and am now very happy that it was Jake who imprinted on Nessie, because now I know that she will never have to go through getting hurt. And I know Jake will always love her.

Now, two years later, I love the nickname Nessie, and I use it myself nearly every day. I walked into Renesmee's room. It was fairly decent sized, painted purple with flower designs all over it. (Renesmee loved flowers) She had a closet that was overflowing with clothes she hasn't even worn yet, thanks to my gorgeous and spunky, shop-a-holic, sister-in-law. It seemed like every day that Alice would bring bag full's of clothing that wouldn't even get worn because they'd be too small for Renesmee by the next day. Alice didn't mind though. She was just happy that she had a niece in which she could dote on.

Rosalie; Alice's sister, was completely the opposite of Alice. She was not as outgoing, and she also kept to herself more.

When I first moved to Forks Washington, Rosalie and I didn't get along well at all. Alice and I clicked right away, but Rosalie always seemed to be jealous of me because I was in love with Edward. Apparently she tried to make Edward go out with her, but Edward refused. I remember the day clearly when I first started dating Edward.

Flashback

"_But it's just not fair!" Rosalie complained to her mother Esme, who was in the kitchen making my dinner. I was in the other room reading a book, Rosalie was unaware that I could hear her perfectly clear._

"_She's only known him for a month and already she's attached by the hip. It's absolutely disgusting." Rosalie continued to complain._

"_Rose, you know very well Edward is at perfect liberty to choose whomever he wants." Esme told her. "You know how he feels about you."_

"_I could make him such a good wife." Rosalie whispered._

_Esme stopped what she was doing. "I'm sure you would." Esme agreed as she placed her hands on both of Rosalie's cheeks. "You will find somebody who will sweep you off your feet. But for now can't you at least try to be friends with Bella?" Esme asked._

_I could hear Rosalie flip her hair back and back away from her mother. (I had really good hearing. Better than most humans) "I'll never be friends with that, that girl!" She shouted as she left the room._

_I quickly lowered my head and pretended to have been reading the whole time, but I knew that Rosalie was glaring daggers at me. I could feel her stare right through me. That was the most uncomfortable I had ever been in my entire life. I watched as Rosalie marched sulking upstairs to her bedroom and I heard her slam her door shut. I winced at the sound._

"_Rosalie there's no need to slam the door!" Esme shouted up at Rosalie._

_Edward walked down the stairs with a stack of CD's in his hand and a slight scowl on his face. Earlier, Edward had asked me if I liked classical music, and when I told him that I actually had never heard it he jumped off the couch and rushed up the stairs to grab some of his favorite composers. That's when Rosalie came downstairs to complain to Esme._

"_Is everything alright?" Edward asked me as he took a seat next to me and traced his fingers on my mouth, trying to make my frown into a smile._

"_Edward, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea." I told him. "Rosalie…" I started._

"_Ignore Rosalie, I do." He told me. "Rosalie knows how I feel about her. She should know better than to act like a two year old about it." There was a loud clatter from upstairs as Edward said that, and Edward winced in pain. Apparently he heard something that I didn't (Though I don't know how, since my hearing was supposed to be really good)._

"_You're sure?" I asked wanting to be one hundred percent positive._

_Edward nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He said as he leaned into kiss me._

"_Um Edward." I said after a few seconds. "I think that maybe it would be better if we didn't do that here." I said, nodding upstairs in Rosalie's direction._

_Edward nodded his head in understanding and quickly stopped kissing me. "Right, now about that music." He said as he picked up the stack of CD's from the table. "You've never heard of Debussy?" he asked pulling the CD out and popping it into the stereo._

_I shook my head. "No." I told him truthfully. I was more of the rock and roll and pop, type of girl._

_Edward skipped through a few songs until he found one that he wanted, and pushed play. He let the song play for a few seconds before telling me the name of the song. "Claire De Lune." He said._

_I smiled and nodded. "It's beautiful." I told him._

"_You like it, really?" He asked._

"_I love it." I smiled._

End Flashback

I also remembered the day I asked Edward if he could teach me how to play the piano. I had never played once in my life and I was terrified that I would be absolutely horrible at playing the piano.

I was at Edward's house again and thankfully Rosalie wasn't there. She began to make it a habit where she was rarely ever home when I was there.

Flashback

_I was up in Edward's room listening to classical music when I asked him, "Can you teach me how to play the piano?"_

_Edward looked up from his magazine that he was reading, and smiled. "Really?" _

_I nodded. "Yeah, it's so pretty, and I want to learn how to play it."_

_Edward kissed my hand and led the way out of the room and down the stairs to the piano. "You're sure about this?" Edward asked as he sat me down on the seat._

_I nodded in earnest. "Yes, Edward."_

_Edward took a seat next to me. I felt bad because he was only half sitting on the bench, but he didn't mind. He never once stopped smiling. Edward took my hand and placed it on the black and white keys. "Now, this key." He said pushing my right thumb gently down on the key. "Is middle C." He touched my pointer finger and pressed down. "D, E, F, G, A ,and B." he said pressing each finger down as he said the notes. "Here's a fun way to remember the white keys. E stands for every. G stands for good. B stands for boy. D stands for deserves. F stands for fudge. Every good boy deserves fudge. Get it?" He asked pressing my fingers down once more on the smooth keys._

_I nodded my head. "I think so." I said with my lips pressed firmly together in concentration._

"_Now, you try." He told me_

'_Every good boy deserves fudge. Every good boy deserves fudge.' I repeated over and over again in my head so I wouldn't forget. I pressed down each key slowly, making sure I got the right note. When I finished the final note, Edward smiled widely and rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek._

_I did the exercises over and over again until I could do them without thinking about it. Edward continued to smile through the whole lesson. "You're going to be a natural." He told me as he kissed me yet again on my cheek._

"_Really?" I asked happily._

"_Really." Edward told me._

_I smiled and turned towards him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. That's what we were doing when Rosalie walked in. She froze in her tracks and stared at the two of us. I immediately stopped kissing Edward. "Rosalie please." I started to say, but she turned around, not letting me finish, muttering inappropriate words and huffed out of the house and slammed the door shut._

_End flashback_

After two months of Edward's professional tutoring, I was playing very advanced music. Edward was quite impressed and I began to wonder if Edward's words that "I was going to be a natural" were true. My all time favorite song to play was called, "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven.

Charlie my dad, was also quite impressed. Soon after Edward taught me how to play, I begged my dad to buy me a piano. Eventually he did, after he couldn't stand any more of my constant begging. I thanked him and told him he was the best dad in the world, and I also told him that I'd never ask him for any other thing ever again. I'm pretty sure he didn't believe that, but I don't think he minded. After Charlie brought the piano home and surprised me with it, I played it every day. I'm sure my dad got annoyed, but he never once showed it. I think he was just glad to see me happy, and to have music in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

As the weeks droned on, my love for Edward continued to grow, though unfortunately my relationship with Rosalie remained the same, if not it was worse. I hoped that it would get better and that she would see that I was just trying to be her friend and that she would try to be civil with me. But she never even worked at being nice.

I was over at Edward's again, and this time Rosalie was home. Though for most of the night she kept to herself. Alice begged Rosalie to come downstairs, but Rosalie refused, quite loudly too.

Flashback.

"_No!" Rosalie's muffled shriek sounded from up in her close bedroom door. "I refuse to go down and be civil to that SLUT!" she shouted. _

"_Rosalie Cullen!" Alice scolded."Bella is NOT a slut!"_

"_Really?" Rosalie asked. "Then how come every time I see the two, they're locked together at the lips?" She wondered._

"_Rosalie, they're just very much in love. If you had a boyfriend I'm sure you'd do the same thing."_

"_Oh no I wouldn't!" Rosalie begged to differ. _

"_Yes Rose, even you would." Alice said._

"_Alright fine, but I wouldn't be doing it out in the open for the whole world to see." She whined._

"_Fine okay, maybe you wouldn't, but you're not them. Every person is different. And they have a right to do what they want." Alice explained. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, I met a guy at school He says he's been dying to meet you." She tried._

_Rosalie clicked her tongue. "No thank you!" she stated. "I'm not interested in some immature high school boy."_

"_But Rose, you haven't even met him. Please say you'll go talk to him." she begged._

"_Rosalie folded her arms across her chest in defeat. "Fine, I'll talk to him, but only to get you off my back."_

_Alice shrieked with excitement. "Thank you, Thank you!" Alice shouted. Alice hesitated, before leaving the room._

"_Alice, what more could you possibly want?" Rosalie asked._

"_Please, please please, let me dress you up and do your hair." Alice begged._

_Rosalie jumped up from her bed, making a loud, bang rise from up above where Edward and I were sitting "No!" Rosalie hissed. "No, no, no, one hundred times NO!" _

_Alice pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "Please?"_

"_No, that is not going to work on me. I've just agreed to talk to some boy I have never met. In no way am I going to pose as your Barbie doll as you torture me to death." Rosalie said._

"_Come on, you never let me do anything. Please?" Alice tried one more time._

"_Alice, you're really getting on my last nerve." Rosalie growled through gritted teeth. "I've already given you my final though on the matter and it's a big NO!!!!" She shouted as she shoved Alice with amazing force out of the room. _

_The next thing I heard was a loud clatter, I turned around and saw Alice tumbling down the stairs. I jumped up from the couch in terror and raced to Alice's side. "Alice!" I shrieked. "Are you okay?" I asked_

_Alice sniffled. It looked like she was about to cry, but the tears didn't come. "I, I was just trying to be nice." She sniffed._

_I smoothed Alice's hair. "I know you were." I said as the door opened and in walked Esme._

_She glanced over at me, her eyes widened in terror as she ran over to us. "What happened?" Esme panicked._

"_Nothing mom, I just tripped down the stairs." Alice lied._

"_Don't be so modest Alice, You know very well Rosalie pushed you on purpose." Edward sighed._

_Esme gasped in horror as she realized what one of her children did. "Are you hurt?" Esme asked._

"_Of course not mom, I'm fine. I promise." Alice assured her mom._

"_Good, stay here." She demanded as she stepped over Alice and ran up the stairs to Rosalie's room. Esme pounded on the door. "Rosalie Cullen! You open this door this very minute." Esme demanded. "If you don't I will knock this door down and hide it from you. So help me Rosalie, I will." _

_There was a quiet click as the door opened slightly. "Rosalie what on earth is going on?" Esme wondered._

_Rosalie told Esme everything in soft frantic whispers. So it was nearly impossible to hear anything what they said. The door opened and Esme and Rosalie walked out to the top of the stairs. Esme had her hand held firmly on Rosalie's shoulder._

_Rosalie looked at her mother as if to say, 'do I really have to do this?' Esme nodded at her daughter. Rosalie inhaled and began. "Alice, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am, and." She paused, but flinched shortly after. Esme must have squeezed her. "And I was wondering if you would do my hair." _

_Alice's face lit up like a two year old on Christmas day. "Oh! Rosalie. Thank you so much!" She shouted as she jumped up and zoomed up the stairs and enveloped Rosalie in a tight hug. "You won't regret this. I promise." Said Alice as Rose backed away. _

End flashback

I walked into the family room and sat down at the piano and began to play "Fur Elise." I got through half the song when Edward walked in the room, leaned against the wall by the kitchen, and listened to me play. I felt Edward's presence; it was the same gravitational pull that I always felt when Edward was near. It was very heard to concentrate on anything at all when that pull overcame me. Immediately I stopped playing.

"You didn't have to stop." He said as he realized that I knew he was in the room.

I turned to face Edward. "Now do you really think that I can continue with you standing over there like a Greek god?"

Edward chuckled. "Really you could have finished the song, I wouldn't have minded." He smiled. "It's actually quite nice to have someone else playing the piano for a change."

"But Edward," Bella started. "You're so much better than I am."

"Is that a fact?" He smiled.

I nodded my head. "Yes, it is. Now to prove it, I want you to drag your handsome butt over here and play me a song." I said playfully."

"Well than, do you require anything else your highness?" Edward laughed as he made his way towards me and plopped down on the piano bench beside me. I scooted over so he could have more room to play.

Edward raised his hands and then began to play a familiar tune. I slapped Edward playfully on the back of his head. "I didn't mean chopsticks!"

Edward grinned. "Maybe, but you didn't specify what song you wanted me to play."

"Edward please?" I begged in desperate need to hear him play.

"Oh! Alright then." He said as he changed it to a more peaceful tune. Immediately I recognized the song as my lullaby and smiled as my eye fixated on Edward's hands. I was being mesmerized. After a couple of seconds I couldn't hold it in any longer. I really did want to hear the rest of the song, but that is going to have to wait. Edward's hands were just to damn sexy. I quickly grabbed one of Edward's hands before he know what I was doing, and began kissing every spot of hand I could see.

Edward chuckled again. "Now, how do you expect me to play a song when you go doing something like that?" He asked as he brought his other hand up to my face and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "But your hands were dancing on the keys; it was just so damn sexy. I couldn't contain myself." I told him as I brought his other hand to my lips and kissed every finger, every crease in his hand, every knuckle.

I locked eyes with Edward. He nodded seeming to understand what I was wanting. Edward tugged at my shirt fringe and he struggled as he tried to pull it over my head. I giggled and helped him pull the shirt of the res of the way off. Edward than began to unbuckle his belt and I helped him as he pulled his pants off and stepped out of them, nearly knocking us on the floor. As soon as he was free of his pants Edward lifted me in his arms, still kissing each other on the lips and headed to our bedroom.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." He muttered. At the sound of those words I melted into his arms as we collapsed on the bed and made beautiful love.

Flashback

_Alice, Rosalie, and I were in Alice's bedroom. Alice was doing Rose's hair for her "date" with the boy she told Rose about. Alice wanted me to help her with Rosalies hair, but Rose gave a fit when I tried to help. "No!" she shrieked at me. "You are not going to touch my hair."_

"_Please Rose?" Alice begged._

"_No!" Rose shouted. "You wouldn't even be touching my hair either if mom wasn't forcing me to make you."_

_Alice sighed. "Mom just wants you to try to be friends with Bella."_

_I cowered back into the bed I was on. Afraid Rose would grab me and toss me out like she was throwing a football. Alice turned to face me and shrugged shaking her head sadly mouthing, 'sorry' to me. I shrugged and gave her the "don't sweat it" look._


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to post this stuff on my previous chapters sorry, anyways. I do not own Twilight. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Just to let you know, the first flashback in this chapter is in Rosalie's point of view. Sorry if I have any spelling mistakes or something, I don't have a beta reader as of yet, am searching for one. If you know of a beta reader or are one, please let me know. Thanks! Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

RPOV

Flashback continued

_I sat stubbornly in my chair with my arms folded against my chest and legs crossed. I was pissed, especially at Alice. No, I was more pissed at Bella. I snapped at Bella when she tried to help Alice fix my hair. Alice scolded me and told me that mom's only wish was for me to become friends with Bella. Like hell I was going to be Bella's friend. Bella was a two-faced, slutty bitch! I tried letting her know how unwelcome she was, but she stuck to my adopted brother's hip like crazy glue. She wouldn't listen to a word I said which annoyed the shit out of me._

_I whined and snarled at Alice as she pulled too hard on my blonde hair. "Just a few more seconds." Alice whispered. "There, finished." She said clapping her hands together. Alice handed me a mirror and asked. "So, what do you think?"_

_I squinted my eyes in horror at the sight of me. "I look like a fucking slut." I spat._

_Alice slapped me on the back of my head. "Rosalie Cullen! I don't want to hear those words come from your mouth ever again. You look gorgeous. Right Bella?" she had to add._

"_What? Oh yeah, gorgeous." Bella agreed._

_Like I gave a fuck about what that bitch thought of me? "Alice please just let me go now." I begged._

_Alice frowned. "At least let me put a little eye liner on you?"_

"_No, no makeup! This is as far as its going." I said as I jumped from the chair, grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs._

_Mom wanted me to show her how I looked when Alice was done torturing me. So I grudgingly walked into the den where Mom was sitting, reading a book. "I'm leaving." I told her and turned to walk away._

"_Rose wait let me see you." Mom whined and smiled when I finally turned around. "So beautiful." She said._

"_Whatever." I mumbled._

"_Rosalie!" She shouted. "I am your mother and you will never speak to me in that tone of voice ever again. Is that clear?" she asked._

_I nodded without saying anything, for anything I would say would probably end up hurting her._

"_Have fun Rose." She whispered as she kissed my forehead gently._

'_Yeah like that was going to happen.' I thought to myself as I turned and walked out the door to get this stupid so called date over with. _

_I was to be meeting this boy at the Pizza Palace and was to recognize him with his black leather jacket and red button down shirt that he was supposed to be wearing._

_I walked into the Pizza Palace with two minutes to spare, and glanced around the room. 'Fuck!' I thought to myself. At least five guys were wearing black leather jackets. Of course they were when I needed to spot someone. I sighed in frustration. I made up my mind and decided I was going to go up to each individual guy who was wearing a black leather jacket and ask if they were expecting anyone. I would have tried to ask for a name, but Alice didn't give me one._

_I walked slowly up to the first guy I was nearest to, dreading to even have to talk at all. I stopped behind the man and tapped gently on the shoulder. He turned around. "Hi there." He greeted. "Do I know you?" he asked._

_I shook my head at him. "No sir, I umm.." I stammered. Before I could finish my sentence I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. The guy who was standing in front of me was indeed high school aged, dressed in a black leather jacket with his top buttons unbuttoned so I could see his burgundy shirt._

"_Rosalie Cullen?" He asked._

_I nodded my head. "I'm Emmett, Emmett Hale." He introduced himself._

"_I'm sorry about all this." I told him. "This was all my sister's idea and I had nothing to do with it, I swear." _

_Emmett nodded. "I understand."_

_I looked Emmett over, studying him. He seemed nice enough, and he was definitely good looking like Alice said. He was muscular and had a nearly shaved head. "We really don't have to do this." I told him._

_Emmett shook his head. "No no, I want too. And besides, I'm sure Alice has told you how much I've been dying to meet you." He flashed a smile. 'Damn his teeth are white!' I thought to myself, unable to turn away from him. It was almost like he was putting me under some sort of trance._

_I shook my head to try to clear my foggy thoughts. "Well, okay." I told him. "If you really want too?"_

_Emmett nodded. "I do, really." He smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?" he offered._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "If you want too." _

_Emmett led the way to a small table in the corner of the restaurant and flagged a waitress. "Yes sir, what can I get for you?" the waitress asked._

"_I'll have a beer, please." Emmett told her._

"_And for you miss?" she asked._

"_Um, I'll have an apple martini." I said._

"_One beer and one apple martini coming right ups." She read back as she whisked away to go get our order ready. _

_Emmett looked at me with a retarded look on his face. "What?" I asked _

"_You actually drink those?" he asked, trying to hold back a smile._

"_For your information, I happen to love apple martinis." I told him._

"_Maybe," He said. "But I kind of figured you as a stronger drink kind of girl. Like one who drinks beers or such." _

_I shook my head. "Nope, not me. I'm a sucker for the girly drinks. I haven't even had anything stronger than a martini." I told him truthfully._

"_Well Rosalie, that is about to change."_

"_Emmett please, don't." I objected._

_Emmett smiled evilly as he flagged a different waiter. "Yes?" the waiter asked._

"_Can I get two shots of straight vodka please?" Emmett ordered._

_I gritted my teeth in frustration. No way was I going to have straight vodka. Alice said she tried that once and she hated it. "I thought that stuff was gross by itself?" I asked him._

_Emmett shook his head. "Nope, its not bad really."_

_The first waitress came back with our first drinks, quickly followed by the vodka shots. I took a sip of my martini. _

_Emmett shuddered. _

"_What?" I smiled._

"_That just doesn't look that appetizing." He grinned._

"_You wanna try some?" I offered._

"_No thank you." He said backing away, slightly._

_Emmett shoved the small shot glass towards me. I took one more sip of my martini before I did the unthinkable._

_I slowly picked up the small glass and brought it to my nose. I sniffed it and cringed in disgust. _

_Emmett laughed._

"_It smells disgusting!" I shouted at him._

"_You weren't supposed to smell it first." He told me._

"_No way am I drinking this now." I told him putting the glass down._

"_I'll drink it if you drink it?" He offered, hoping that would help._

_I sighed. "But it smells bad." I told him._

"_Plug your nose." He suggested as he picked up his glass and got read to drink it._

_Following his advice I picked up the glass and plugged my nose, hoping that would help lessen the stench. I waited for Emmett to drink his to before I took a sip of mine._

_Emmett brought the glass to his mouth and tipped it all in his mouth in one smooth flick of his wrist. He didn't even shutter once. Emmett eyed me. "Alright, alright." I told him as I did exactly what Emmett did and shot the liquid straight down my throat in one motion. I shuttered as the vodka burned going down my throat and frowned._

"_So?" Emmett asked._

"_You little liar!" I joked at him. "You said it didn't taste bad."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. It was such a cute smile. 'oh gosh what was I thinking?' I thought to myself. I promised myself I wasn't going to let myself fall for anyone else ever again. But this Emmett was sure something else._

"_Can we dump out your martini now?" Emmett asked, bringing me back to reality._

"_Huh? Oh well.." I thought about it. "Fine, if you insist." I said as he flagged the waiter again. _

"_Can we get another round of vodka please?" Emmett asked. _

"_Certainly." The waiter said and turned to go fetch our order._

_The night wore on and we continued drinking our little shots of vodka. I figured I better stop before I went to far overboard and couldn't make it home._

"_Emmett, I think I better call it quits." I said looking at the time._

_Emmett's eyes drooped. "Oh okay." He said._

"_Can I give you a ride home?" He offered._

_I shook my head. "No I'm fine, and besides I don't think you should get behind a wheel." I said seriously._

"_I think maybe you're right. I'll call a cab for you." He said taking his cell phone out of his pocket._

"_Thanks." I said drinking the last of the vodka._

_Twenty minutes later the cab was there to pick me up and I stumbled towards the cab. Emmett tried to help me get in the car, but with him being a little bit tipsy as well, made it nearly impossible for him to help me. We laughed as we both tripped into the cab seat. _

"_Make sure you get somebody to drive you home." I told him._

_Emmett nodded. I wasn't sure if he even was listening to me. His eyes were quite hazey._

"_I had a great time tonight Emmett." I whispered as I leaned to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks." _

_Emmett seemed surprised by my actions, pleased, but surprised. "Call me." He said as he backed away from the cab and shut the cab door. I told the cab driver my address and he drove off towards my house._

_Ten minutes later I was standing in the house ready to pass out. I got to the staircase when somebody stopped me. "Well well well, look whose just getting back." _

_I turned around, hoping that whoever it was would please just shut up so I could go up to bed. Of course, it was Alice. "So did you have a good time?" She asked._

_I nodded. "Yerp." I slurred. _

_Alice giggled. "I see you had a little bit to drink tonight huh?" _

_I nodded my head. "Yes, Alice please can I go to bed?" I begged._

"_Oh alright, but you will tell me about it in the morning." She smiled as she hugged me and skipped off to her bed._

_I trudged my way up the stairs holding on the railing for dear life, afraid that if I wasn't holding on to something I would fall down the stairs and just stay there. I made it to my bed and collapsed without even taking my shoes off or pulling my covers over me. _

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews would be nice. Please let me know your thoughts. Hopefully I'll have chapter 4 up soon. **


End file.
